Kung Fu Panda: 2013
by Smiles1998
Summary: Maylin Ping, a descendant of Po and Tigress, is just an average girl. All she wants to do with her life is make it big as a Rock-Star. But, after one of her friend's dumb ideas gone horribly wrong, she is named the NEW Dragon Warrior. And all five of her friends are named the NEW Furious Five. But how can six smart-ass kids be the prophesied warriors of China? Rated T for safety.


**I know I know! I'm a bad author! Two unfinished stories on this fandom and I'm already publishing a new one! But don't worry, you'll like it! I hope!**

"_**Maylin's over voice"**_

"_Regular thoughts."_

**Try not to get these two confused.**

May 17, 2013…

Tao knew for a fact, he had made a mistake. Sending Maylin, Feng, Kong, Lily, Yan, and Landen along with the rest of the city's population away. Even sending Yuè was a big mistake, she wasn't fully trained of course, but the elderly red panda was in trouble. Tai Lung had slammed him to the floor of the Hall of Heroes. Snarling and strangling him. The elderly red panda was running out of oxygen.

"Give me the Jade Palace!" Tai Lung snarled as he pressed harder on Tao's throat.

"I-I'd… R-R-Rather…Die!" Tao chocked out.

"Fine by me!" Tai Lung grinned maliciously and tightened his grip on Tao's neck. The world was starting to turn white for Tao. Believing this to be his final moments on Earth, he was able to choke out one last prayer.

"O-Oogway… protect me…" Tao said as the world turned a blinding white. But with all the white in the world, he was still able to see a bright flash of Orange fur come charging up toward Tai Lung.

Tai Lung, for whatever reason, loosened his grip on Tao completely and Tao could sense a brief movement near him, indicating someone was thrown into the wall. After a few moments, everything was normal once again. And to Tao's surprise, and complete horror, he saw a sixteen –year-old South China Tigress, with Jade Green eyes (A trait uncommon to her species) standing defiantly, glaring at a temporarily subdued Tai Lung. This Tigress wore black tank top, red and black plaid flannel shirt, acid washed skinny jeans, black combat boots, black and spiky earrings, spiked bracelets, a black leather belt, and a golden necklace with a ruby pendant.

"Maylin… no…" Tao chocked out.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked as he stood.

A smirk played across Maylin's face. "What? You don't see the family resemblance?"

Tai Lung looked at her up and down with a critical eye. Then gave her a questioning look. "Tigress? Is that you?"

"No. But that would've made a lot more sense." Maylin smiled nervously.

"Then who are you, exactly?" Tai Lung glared at Maylin.

Maylin chuckled before she struck her stance. "Buddy, I'm the _new_ Dragon Warrior."

"_**WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Time out, I don't know who's telling this story, but you got it all wrong. People don't even know who we are and yet you've started the story practically at the end. When in fact, the real story started about one month ago…"**_

One month ago…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

SLAM!

Maylin hated her alarm clock. She didn't know why, she just did. Probably because she was like most kids her age. Groaning, she rolled over to face her alarm clock. 5:45 A.M. She threw off her covers and stretched. She glanced down at her PJ's. Basically some black short-shorts and a hot pink tank top. She stumbled out of bed and made her way over to the light switch by her door and turned it one.

Maylin was pretty proud of her room. It wasn't perfect but that's the way she likes it. It was a hard-wood floored room with a white throw rug in the center and the walls were painted a mint green color. The bed was, as usual, un-made and messy. And aside from the usual bedroom furniture, it was normal. There were posters of classic rock bands, pop music icons, modern art posters, and movie posters spread out all over the room. But a majority of the posters seemed to be 'Hunger Games' related. There was a sliding door that led to a sort of patio. It was only a few feet away from another patio

"_**It all started out like any other day. I was getting ready for school and cursing the fact that it was ever invented. Hey, it's normal for me."**_

Maylin made her way over to her closet and pulled out a White Blouse, Navy Blue Sweater, and a Black Skirt. "Stupid school uniform." Maylin grumbled. After putting those on she slipped on some white socks and black shoes.

"Maylin Ping, you better be downstairs in five minutes or no breakfast!" A female voice called up to her room.

"Coming mom!" Maylin called. She hurriedly grabbed a neon green back-pack and stuffed all her school supplies into it. She zipped up that pocket and reached for her iPod and stuffed into the front pocket of her back-pack. Then she slung it over her shoulder. Maylin started to head toward the door. "OH! Almost forgot!" She ran back to her desk and picked up her 'Hunger Games' book and stuffed it into her back-pack. She already read the book ten times, but she didn't want to start reading the second book (again) until it was closer to said movies release later that year.

Rushing down the stairs of her apartment, Maylin made it to the kitchen. Her mother, a fifty-two-year-old South China Tigress with amber eyes, wearing a navy blue blouse, black pants, black shoes, and a white apron suit scooping scrambled eggs onto a plate. While her father, a forty-nine-year-old South China Tiger sat at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the morning paper. This man was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, and a white apron.

"Morning, sis!" Maylin's little brother, Chen, smiled as she slid into her seat. Chen was a twelve-year-old albino fox with chocolate brown eyes. Chen was wearing a similar outfit to Maylin's. White button-up shirt, navy blue sweater, black pants, white socks, and black shoes.

"_**Yeah, yeah. You guys are wondering about my little brother right? Well. Look at it this way, if a goose could adopt a Panda, then three tigers could adopt a fox."**_

"Here you go, sweetie. I made this bacon just for you." Her mother said handing her two pieces of bacon.

"Awesome! Thanks, mom." Maylin said as she shoveled it into her mouth.

"Maylin, you and you're friends are coming over to play for the restaurant after school today right?" Maylin's father asked.

"Yeah, so make sure our stuff is ready, Kay." Maylin said.

"Will do, honey." Maylin's father said.

"Oh, you kids better hurry or you'll be late for school." Maylin's mother said, noticing the time.

"Oh crap!" Maylin said shoveling the last of her breakfast into her mouth, Chen doing the same. The two kids kissed their parents good-bye and after their mother gave them their lunch money, ran out the door.

They were greeted to the loud noises of car horns honking and people shouting. Chen grabbed his sister's hand as she led the way toward their bus stop.

"_**Lóng Zhànshì City. Or Dragon Warrior City. Named after one of my ancestors, Po Ping. The very first Dragon Warrior. It was originally the Valley of Peace, but after a lot of building, industrial revolution, civil wars, world wars, and population increase, we changed it to reflect our heritage. While it all still lies within a valley and no building is taller than the highest mountain around us, it's still pretty cool city. Well, most of the time…"**_

On their way to the their bus stop, the kids passed about five gangs, two under-ground fight clubs, and one chalk outline of a body, the police seemed to be investigating. But that was just half of it.

"Who do you think died?" Chen asked his sister.

"Don't know. We'll hear about it on the news tonight probably." Maylin told him as they reached the public bus stop.

The two siblings began to board the bus; Maylin paid their fee, and told the driver to head to Chan-Van Damme High School and Lee-Van Damme Junior High School.

"Hey, May! Chen! Over here!" A female voice called out. The siblings turned to see a fifth teen-year-old Euroasian Eagle-Owl with Violet Purple eyes waving a wing at them. The bird seemed to be wearing the exact same thing as Maylin only without the socks and shoes, on the account of the bird's talons.

"Feng! There you are!" Maylin smiled as she sat next to the bird while Chen was able to squeeze in next to her.

"_**Feng Hu, my next-door-neighbor, best friend of ten years, and as of nine years ago, mine and Chen's blood sibling. She's my right-hand-girl and a realist. Her parents had her when they were seniors in high school. Feng's dad disappeared a few months after the birth and no one has seen him since. She lives with her mom. Funny thing about her mom, she's been married nine times. And not one marriage included Feng's dad. All the marriages have ended in divorce and about a week after the divorce, Feng's mom has always had a new boyfriend. The bad news is, Feng's mom is engaged to a complete dick, once again. You'd think she'd learn after the fifth or sixth marriage."**_

"So, May, you excited about tomorrow. Sixteenth birthday!" Feng said.

"I know. I'm so excited. My parents even made reservations for us at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city!" Maylin smiled.

"Which one?" Feng asked.

"Don't know. They want it to be a surprise." Chen answered for me.

"Parents, who invented them?" The three friends/siblings asked in unison.

It was another twenty minutes until Chen's stop (The Junior High was closer than the High School) so Maylin and Feng listened to music on Maylin's iPod while Chen played 'Fruit Ninja' on his iPod.

"Hey, Feng pull that wire, please. It's my stop." Chen said as he got up. Feng did as she was asked and the bus halted to a stop.

"We'll meet you on the bus after school." Maylin said as she hugged him good-bye.

After another ten minutes, they reached Chan-Van Damme High School. Feng pulled the wire and the bus came to a halt.

Maylin and Feng stepped the bus sighed. "Ready for one last day of torture?" Maylin asked

"Pray to god we can make it through the day." Feng said.

"_**Chan-Van Damme High School. AKA: Hell on Earth. It was a basic two-story school with the usual High School crap. And that just made it all the more tortuous. Especially if you're like Me, Feng, and the rest of our friends. Losers. Outcast. Hell, the only reason our crew formed is because no one else would let us into their crews. We're like the Chess Club. Only Hotter. And dumber."**_

Feng and Maylin walked into the school and spotted a Chinese Pray-Mantis and a Clouded the leopard.

The leopard was seventeen-years-old with violet-blue eyes and she was very pretty and skinny. She was wearing the exact same thing as Maylin.

"_**The leopard's name is Lily Li. She's a year older than me, but she was held back a year. Even though she's very pretty, she's extremely quiet and shy. But hey, no one's perfect."**_

The pray-mantis was eighteen and had light brown eyes. He was wearing a bug sized white shirt, navy blue sweater, and tiny black shoes. He also had black pants that seemed to be made for his body.

"_**The bug is our crew's registered brain, Kong Lu. He may be tiny, but he has a big brain and mouth. The one thing that I don't like about him is that since I'm a sorta Panda-Tiger hybrid, so he's always trying to collect a sample of my DNA. But that's the reason I keep a Fly-Swatter handy."**_

"Hey Maylin. Hey Feng." Lily said quietly as she walked up to her friends while Kong rode on her shoulder.

"You guys seen Yan or Landen anywhere?" Kong asked.

"I'm right here, bitches!" A female voice said from behind them.

The group of friends turned to see a sixteen-year-old Chinese Tree Snake with blue eyes slither up behind them. She was wearing snake versions what Feng was wearing.

"_**Yan Wen. The painter of the group and the crazy one. Wanna know how crazy? While my baby brother fell out of the crib when he was a baby, Yan pushed her baby sister out of a window when she was a baby."**_

"We better get to our lockers; you know how crowded these Hallways are." Kong said.

"You just want to avoid me as much as possible don't you?" Yan asked sarcastically.

"Can you blame him?" Maylin asked.

The group of friends headed toward their lockers to stash their gear. Then they headed toward their respective First Periods.

"_First Period: English-Language Arts. Second Period: Spanish II. Third Period: World History. Fourth Period: Phys. Ed. Fifth Period: Chemistry. Then I have Lunch with the gang. Sixth Period: Choir and then Last Period: Algebra II. I can do this." _Maylin thought as she walked into her first period class and spotted her friend, Landen.

Landen was a sixteen-year-old North American Red Fox with brown eyes. He wore the exact same as Chen wore this morning.

"_**Landen Jones. The exchange student from America and the newest member of our crew. But, and while I love him as I do my other friends, he's the dumbest man on Earth. Seriously, if you ask him 'Is this glass of water half full or half empty?' he would be the one to answer 'What's a Glass?'."**_

"Hey Maylin, what's up?" Landen asked as Maylin took her seat next to him.

"Nothin' much. How about you?" Maylin asked.

"I'm having trouble with our History Homework from last Night. Mind helping me out?" Landen asked

"I guess not. What's the problem?"

"Ok, so if the Declaration was signed in on July 4th, 1776; Then what year was America born?"

Maylin had to do a double take. True, she was a History Class Strait A+ Student, and no one was better at her than that, but seriously? They practically gave you the answer on that one and Landen was actually from said country!

"_**See what I mean? Laden Jones is the one person on Earth who makes a Box of Hair look like Albert Einstein."**_

Maylin had to restrain herself from slapping Landen upside the head and doing a face palm. So, she just took a deep breath and said. "America was born in 1776. I'd add July 4th in there too."

"Thanks, Maylin." Landen smiled

"No prob, Bob." Maylin smiled and pulled out her Hunger Games book and began to read.

_I'm coming back into focus when Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home. Peeta hesitates, then gives an unconvincing shake of his head_.

"_Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar._

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouraging-ly.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case," says Peeta.

"Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because...because...she came here with me."

Maylin turns the page just as she hears the sounds of cruel, girlish laughter coming from behind her and Landen.

Maylin sighs and places her book mark back into the book. She sets her book down just as Landen closes his History Text Book. "By the pricking of our thumbs, something _vile and wicked_ this way comes." Landen and Maylin said in unison.

And sure enough, five female spotted leopards, all with sapphire blue eyes wearing the exact same thing as Maylin is (only the skirt is shorter and the shirt and sweater are a size to tight, probably on purpose) walk up to them. The leopards all look exactly alike.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, these are the Wu sisters'. Su, Wing, Wan, Mei, and Ting Wu. The five eldest daughters of Mayor Rong Wu and students at the Jade Palace. They think just because they're the daughters of the Mayor they can get away with anything. It probably doesn't help that they're the only students training at the Jade Palace. And you know how every school has that click of Popular Girls that seems bent on making everyone's day miserable? Well, the Wu sisters train those people."**_

"If it isn't Princess Twiggy and El Stupido. Landen, you know that you're not aloud to do other's peoples Homework assignments in this class, right?" Su, the eldest, asked.

"I just finished. Is there a problem?" Landen glared at the girls.

"Yeah, you Americans always smell like Engine Smoke and Depression, and that _stench_ is making me break out in hives." Su smirked cruelly as her sisters laughed cruelly. Like they were just told a hilarious joke.

Maylin wouldn't take this. And she wouldn't let any of her friends take it either. Luckily, she had dealt with these girls before. So Maylin just put on a calm face and looked directly at Su. "Su, do you smell that? It's sort of a mix between cheap dime store perfume and a week old pizza."

The Wu sisters stopped laughing while Su was fuming. The class went so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"What was that? My perfume is _not_ cheap!" Su stated.

"You're right. You're the only cheap thing I can see." Maylin retorted.

The class burst out in a chorus of "Ooooh's" and "Oh's". Landen, between laughs, was able to shout loudly "BURN!"

"I'm not cheap!" Su shouted.

"Oh, so what you're free then?" Maylin shrugged.

"DOUBLE DECKER BURN!" Landen laughed.

Su slammed her fists on Maylin's desk and glared right at her. Maylin did the same.

"Listen hear, lady! _You_ better watch your back-" Su started.

But before she could finish, Maylin butted in. "Really? Because _you_ should stop spending so much time on yours."

Su blushed furiously, utter a frustrated cry, and stomped away with her sisters in tow. The class laughing at her expense.

Landen laughed loudly and shouted "A TRIPLE DECKER BURN! THAT IS SO AWESOME!" While him and Maylin high-fived.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Yu, a thirty something looking alligator walked in and set his stuff on his desk. "Turn to page 810 in your textbook. We'll be reading Act 2 Scene 3 in Romeo and Juliet today."

"_**The rest of the day progressed as normal. Although everyone did congratulate me on my "Triple Decker Burn" (As Landen puts its') that I gave Su. But, she did get back at me in Gym class that day. She was able to hit me in the head with a Volleyball. Twenty-Seven times…"**_

Maylin, Feng, and now Chen were seen getting off the bus and walking toward their homes. They were happier than they were this morning, probably because they were out of school and it was the weekend.

"Landen, Kong, Yan, and Lily will be coming over once they change into their regular clothes." Maylin said as they reached their separate houses.

"Cool, I'll be over once I change, k?" Feng smiled as she walked into her apartment building.

"I'll unlock my door." Maylin called to her as they entered their home. Well, the first level of their home anyway. It was a restaurant. Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, to be exact.

"_**Yep. We still have the same restaurant as we did all those years ago. Only we don't sell Tofu anymore. But we still sell noodles and we also sell hamburgers, hot dogs, sandwiches, pizza, soups, desserts, and other stuff like that."**_

After saying hi to their parents, Maylin and Chen bounded up the stairs toward their rooms. Chen's was across the hall from the stair way, so he didn't have to go far. But Maylin had to go up another flight of stairs to reach her room. But it was all worth it to change into some more comfortable clothes.

Maylin tossed her back pack onto her bead and headed over to her closet. She pulled off her school close and pulled on a black tank top, red and black plaid flannel shirt, acid washed skinny jeans, black combat boots, black and spiky earrings, spiked bracelets, and a black leather belt.

"That's better." Maylin smiled as she heard a tapping on her patio door. She turned to see Feng on her patio. A small smile on her face as she pointed to the door's lock. Maylin smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks for unlocking the door." Feng said sarcastically. She had traded her school uniform for a Pine Green Sweat-Shirt with white trim, grey tank-top, and jeans.

"You're welcome." Maylin laughed as the two girls made it down to the restaurant. Once there, they saw the restaurant had become more crowded. Maylin spotted her brother and notice he also changed out of his school uniform. He was now wearing a Yellow t-shirt with "I'm not short, I'm fun size!" written in black letters on it, jeans, brown jacket, and neon sneakers. He was taking people their orders. Her mother was working the register while her father cooked.

"You go start setting up the equipment while I help my brother." Maylin told Feng who nodded.

After about ten minutes of this, Lily, Kong, Yan, and Landen walked in. All wearing their regular clothes

Lily was now wearing Long-sleeved blue and black striped shirt, navy-blue skinny jeans, black hooded jacket, and black combat boots. As usual, her hood was up.

Kong was now wearing Dark Green shirt-mantis variety, blue jeans-mantis variety, sneaker-mantis variety, and dark red baseball cap.

Yan was now wearing Light Green snake shirt, piercings all over her face, jean mini skirt-snake variety, and a lotus flower chocker

And Landen was now wearing Blue t-shirt, jeans, brown jacket, and white sneakers.

"Hey dad, my friends are here!" Maylin shouted to her dad at the counter. Maylin made her way over to the little stage her parents built so her band could play.

Feng was tuning her electric guitar, Landen was sitting a drum set, Lily was tuning her bass guitar, Kong hopped onto his synthesizer, Yan was at her keyboard, and Maylin had stepped up and stood by the microphone. Soon, her father had made his way over to the stage. He tapped the microphone to make sure it was on, then he spoke into it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and that guy who sits at Table 3 and eats all my napkins. We have a special treat for you today. Presenting, my daughter and her friends band…The Dragon Masters!"

As the crowd cheered, Maylin's father smiled at the group and hurried off the stage. Then, Maylin leaned back and whispered so only her friends could hear her.

"So, what do ya guys want to start off with tonight?" Maylin asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like 'Bowling for Soup'." Landen said.

They all muttered agreements. Then Maylin turned to face the crowd.

"1,2,3…"

Feng, Lily, and Landen started up the song. Then Maylin grabbed the mic and started to sing.

_**Maylin**__: Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say _

_**All**__: HEY WAIT_

The crowd was really enjoying it. As they usually do, so the friends knew this was going to be another great performance.

___**Maylin**__: This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
__**Feng**__: Aw that's just great_

_**Maylin, Feng, And Yan**__: The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

Maylin grabbed the microphone from the stand and really started to get into it.

___**Maylin**__: And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
__**All**__: High school never ends_

_**Maylin**__: Check out the popular kids  
__**Feng**__: You'll never guess what Jessica did  
__**Landen**__: How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
__**Yan**__: And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
__**All**__: And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
__**Lily**__: Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
__**Maylin**__: Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_**All**__: Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
__**Landen**__: I want my money back!_

_**Maylin, Feng, and Yan**__: The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
__**Maylin**__: And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
__**All**__: High school never ends_

High school never ends

Feng launched into her guitar solo and the crowd was standing up. Cheering and Dancing and even singing along. Finally it was Maylin's turn in the spotlight.

___**Maylin**__: The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

Maylin pointed to herself and laughed, just a little.

_And I still don't have the right look_

Still smiling, Maylin turned to her friends and smiled.

_And I still have the same five friends_

Then, Maylin once again turned to face the crowd. And she shrugged.

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
__**All**__: High school never ends_

High school never ends

High school never ends

_**Maylin**__: Here we go again_

The crowd applauded and cheered as the band finished its song. The group of friends smiled to them then bowed as the crowd continued to cheer. One crowd member was a twenty-year-old female swan-goose. She was wearing a white and yellow t-shirt wearing jean shorts. The goose then noticed the time.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" She shouted, though no one could hear her over the roar of the crowd, and she dashed out of the restaurant.

"_**That girl right there, the one who just ran out of the restaurant, she's an employee at the Jade Palace. Her name's Li Fung. She's basically like a messenger. But she's still important."**_

About 15 minutes later, at the Jade Palace Hall of Heroes…

An elderly, female Giant Panda who appeared to be about 100-years-old with Jade Green eyes sat smiling at the base of the Moon Pool. She was wearing a Silk White rope with gold trim, brown sandals, peach tree blossoms on her head, and a silk green Grand-Masters robe. If you looked closely, you could see gold colored wrapping paper, a bright red bow, and a box next to her.

"_**This is the great Mistress Lian. Grand-Master of the Jade Palace. And, by some sort-of adoption regulation, my 11**__**th**__** cousin 8 times removed. Yeah, I have a really big family."**_

Pretty soon, Li came flying into the room. "Apologies, Mistress Lian, I was listening to this band down in the city and I just lost track of time!"

"No need to worry, Li. You have never been late before, so I will just let this one slide." Lian smiled at the goose kindly. Said goose visibly relaxed.

"Thank You, Mistress." Li smiled

"What was the band, anyway?" Lian asked.

"They're called The Dragon Masters. They always perform down at that restaurant. You know, Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu." Li said

Lian froze for a second. Then she turned to Li. "That restaurant, who is it owned by?"

"A couple of Tigers. The Ping's I believe their names are."

"Do they have any children?"

"Yes, they do in fact. A boy and a girl. In fact, the girl seemed to in the band, the leader in fact."

"How old are they? And do you know their names?" Lian asked.

"The boy, Chen, he's probably twelve. And the girl, I think her name is Maylin, she's probably fifth-teen. Maybe sixteen." Li shrugged.

"_Maylin. Maylin. Her name mean Beautiful Jade. So she is the first born girl in her family lineage. The one I will be visiting tomorrow."_ Lian thought to herself.

Li took notice of the object by Mistress Lian. "Pardon me, Mistress. But, are you wrapping a present for someone?"

"Why, yes I am, Li. It's for someone in my family. Could you go fetch the gift for me?" Lian asked politely.

"Of course Mistress." Li smiled.

"Wonderful! It's under the painting of Master Tigress, right behind you." Lian smiled.

Li was caught off guard. She turned around and looked for the painting of the legendary figure. She soon spotted it and gasped ever so slightly. The only object under the painting was a beautiful golden necklace with a ruby pendant. Real gold and a real ruby.

"Mistress! You aren't going to give Master Tigress's necklace to a complete stranger, are you?!" Li asked

"Li, haven't I ever told about the promise every Jade Palace Grand-Master has to make?" Lian asked. Li shook her head. "Oh. Hm, I thought I forgot something. But, I will tell you none the less." Lian said as she came to Li's side.

"Long ago, that necklace that stand before you was given to Tigress by her husband, Po. She loved the necklace and wanted to pass down to her daughter. But she never had one. So, she decided to give it to her granddaughter. But, she never had one of those either. So, sensing her time was nearing, she pulled her eldest son, who was next in line to become the Grand-Master once her and her husband passed away, and made him swear by something. This necklace, no matter how long it takes, will be given to the _first born girl_ of the _Ping family_ on her _sixteenth birthday_. And no one else. Her son swore by this. A week later, Po and Tigress passed on. So, for thousands and thousands of years, the Jade Palace Grand-Masters, whoever they may be, swore that once the first girl born into the family. Soon, the side of the Ping family that left the Palace to run the family business, forgot the promise. But the Grand-Masters never did. But, as of April 18, 1997 the first girl of the Ping family was born. And tomorrow will be her sixteenth birthday. And, intending to keep my promise, I will bring the necklace down to her myself."

"Woah. To think, Master Tigress lived over thousands of years ago, and now, finally, her necklace will be passed down to… Oh my god… Maylin is a descendant of Po and Tigress!" Li realized.

Lian put a finger to her lips and smiled kindly. "Yes, now let's get this present wrapped. Shall we?"

Li nodded as she grabbed the box. Lian walked over to the necklace, and ever so lightly, picked it up. She fingered the jewel slightly. It felt comfortingly warm, yet at the same time, relaxingly cool. Lian smiled and looked up at the painting of Tigress._ "It's time."_

And just as Lian and Li set the necklace in the box and finished wrapping it. Lian glanced at the portrait of Po and the Furious Five. And suddenly, her entire turned cold. And images flashed before her eyes. Images she had hope she would never see.

She saw Tai Lung, rampaging through Lóng Zhànshì City. And every citizen in his path ended up either seriously injured or… Worse. Tai Lung finally made his way to the Jade Palace. And then, Lian saw Tai Lung strangling an elderly red panda. To death.

Lian gasped, this did not go unmissed by Li. "Mistress, is everything ok?"

Lian had to think about this for a moment. But, she was able to return to her calm manner and she turned toward Li. "Go fetch Master Tao for me, please."

Li nodded and bowed, then ran to find the man. Leaving Lian alone with her thoughts. She glanced up at the painting of Po and the Furious Five once again. _"Oh Po, what will become of this City?"_

In the Palace training ground…

A sixty-four-year-old red panda with dark blue eyes wearing A reddish-burgundy robe with a brown-colored sash. The robe has golden wave designs on the silver cuffs, as well as oval patterns on the back of the sleeves stood watching the five eldest Wu sisters work their way through the training course. A stern look plastered on his face.

"_**Grumpy McGee over here is the great Master Tao. He's like a modern day Master Shifu."**_

"HIYAH!" A female voice from behind Tao said. Tao turned toward the sound and saw a twelve-year-old clouded leopard with sky blue eyes wearing a Light Purple vest, black silk pants, brown sandals, and a white Shaolin wrap punching a dummy. She was a very adorable little child.

"_**This little ball of cuteness is Yuè Wu. The youngest daughter of Mayor Rong Wu. And by far, the sweetest, kindest, humblest, and SANEST daughter. Unlike her sisters', she doesn't hate me. In fact, she's Chen's best friend! They hung out on more than one occasion and I've grown quite fond of her. I mean, she's the only Wu sister I like."**_

"Yuè, straighten your arm and be more powerful with your punches." Tao told the little girl sternly.

"Yes Master." Yuè bowed in respect. But when he turned his back she rolled her eyes. _"He's the reason my arms are gonna fall off"_

"Master Tao! Master Tao! Mas-" Li said flying in.

"What?! Oh, Li. It's you. What is it? Can't you see I'm very busy?" Tao interrupted.

"Apologies, Master Tao. But it's Mistress Lian. She wants to see you. It sounds urgent." Li said.

Tao's eyes widened as he rushed out of the training all and toward the Hall of Heroes. Leaving all the Wu sisters and Li confused.

Back at the Hall of Heroes…

Tao rushed in and skidded to a stop. He stopped a few feet behind Mistress Lian. He composed himself and walked up to his friend. "Mistress Lian, is anything is wrong?"

"Now why would anything have to be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Lian asked as she smiled.

"So… Nothing is wrong?" Tao asked.

"Now, I never said that." Lian chuckled.

There was a silence between them for a few moments. Before Tao cleared his throat. "Mistress, why did you call me here, exactly.

"I had a vision, Tao. On I hoped I would never live to see." Lian started.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Tai Lung _will_ return."

For Tao, his entire world came crashing down. Thoughts of the stories and legends he heard of Tai Lung as a child all came crashing back. And the thought of what he could do now a day's terrified the man completely.

"But Mistress, Tai Lung has been dead for centuries! His return is impossible!" Tao shouted.

"Nothing is impossible, my friend." Lian told him softly.

"But…But how?!" Tao asked.

"On the darkest night of the year, the full moon will shine on the place where Chor-Gom once stood, and Tai Lung will be resurrected." Lian stated calmly.

Tao ran to the entrance, where he knew Li would be (She had a tendency to eaves drop) and grabbed the goose by the collar of her shirt. "Get to the Tavan Bogd Mountains! Quickly, Tai Lung must not return to the City!"

Li, terrified, nodded quickly then took off.

"Mistress, if Tai Lung does return. He will lay waist to the place that shunned him. He will cause mass hysteria and panic. He will want-oh who know what he want? Mistress, what will we do?" Tao asked.

Lian placed a hand on his shoulder and led him toward the Moon Pool. "Calm down my friend. You're mind is quite like this pool. When it is stirred, it is hard to see the answer clearly." Mistress Lian then set her staff in the middle of the pool, and the water instantly calmed. "But if you let it be calm, then the answer will come."

Then, Tao saw it. The Dragon Scroll! Once belonged to Master Po, the first Dragon Warrior, but no one has ever possessed it since he passed on.

"Mistress, do you mean…?" Tao trailed off.

"It is time we picked the next Dragon Warrior and the New Furious Five." Lian smiled.

"But… Mistress. Who will be capable of protecting the city, all of China, the world, and possess such infinite knowledge?" Tao asked.

Lian and Tao started up at the scroll for a while longer. Then finally, Lian spoke. "I have not the slightest clue."

**Ok, done! Woo! 17 pages long. Tell me what you think. Ok? **


End file.
